The compound E-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd(E)) is a next generation liquid low global warming potential (LGWP) foam blowing agent. This compound has the following structure:

The compound 1233zd(E) is a known compound. It can be produced in a vapor phase reaction as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,352; or it can be produced in a liquid phase reaction as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,475. These patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The methods and compositions of the present invention are part of a continued search for the next generation of low global warming potential materials. Such materials must have low environmental impact, as measured by low global warming potential and/or low ozone depletion potential.